the masked Kitsune
by ikamzu-oturan
Summary: what would happen if a two year old sun kissed boy got his hands on a anbu issue mask the would cause immense pain to those that put the mask on, what if this mask was covered in seals placed by the late Yondaime hokage, what if the boy would become the only genin to have his own team no teammates or sensei and what if he caught the interest of all of the higher ups/strong naruto
1. Chapter 1 prologue

This story started the day a dog masked anbu threw away the kitsune anbu mask he was throwing this mask away due to the fact the nobody could put the mask on, their body would become engulfed in pain until the mask was pulled off, everybody knew that the mask had been created by the yondaime hokage so nobody would expect that a 2 year old boy with sun kissed hair and three whisker marks on each cheek found it and placed it on and fell unconscious, this boy went on to become a enigma he went to the ninja academy and spoke not a word he did not get high grades but on the test all questions that he answered were at a anbu level, the boy went on to become the academy student the stole the forbidden scroll of sealing to take down a traitorous chunin these were the events that lead up to the boy being place on a team with no sensei and no partners the reason for this was the sandaime hokage who had been testing the boy when he came to his office simple things such as reflex and opinions ( which were rather funny because the boy did not speak)and nobody could take his mask off he let every one that asked try, this is the beginning of the story of what happened next with the higher ups taking interest I the boy, him being the only solo gennin team in existence ever and the only 14 year old boy in the bingo book rated as a b ranked shinobi known as the masked fox of death ever since a incident with Iwa(rock) the story will pick up with the boy going on a mission to nami no kuni ( wave country) with team 7 consistiong of the sharigan no kakashi, the rookie od the r=year and world broodmaster champion the last Uchiha the elite of the elite sasuke uchiha a pink haried banshee with a mean temper and a massive sauke fan girl sakura haruno and the boy who belive he should lead the inuzuka clan and well know womaniser kiba inuzuka.

**Soo whatcha think im looking for bata readers to correct my go awful spelling im going to take to some experienced writers first so you know, any way if you have any question please pm me with suggestions and ideas ill put this up on the web for now. Oh yeah I almost forgot the reason I haven't said anything for a fortnight is because my laptop died and I had to get it repaired.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2 a meeting of the unnatura kind

**Ok guys this time imam gonna be prepared for this little story so I shall be typing up 3 chapters a month roughly so don't hold me to it and releasing the sporadically on the day I believe they are up to a reasonable quality soooo… as always I need an English to Japanese translator and if an of you have any jutsu ideas or names that would be great also if you wanna beta read send me a personal message.**

_ Thinking_

Talking

**Bijuu/demon/god talking**

_**Bijuu/demon/god thinking**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did shit would go down and Naruto would not have been such a week idiotic pussy in his earlier years so the story shall begin right …. Now!**

The story picks up in an empty class room at the ninja academy in Konoha, well almost empty the only difference is the if you looked or smelled really hard you would be able to notice another presence in this room that presence was waiting for the room to fill and find out what pair of useless ninja wannabes he would be stuck with while silently praying the it wasn't the duck assed avenger or the pink screaming banshee.

So he just sat there in the shadows of the class room waiting and he did stay there for an hour and a half until the entire class was there yet nobody would dare to go near the boy who had revealed himself wearing a pitch black pair of skin tight shinobi grade pants and shirt with a hood however the two most distinct features were his above anbu grade mask and cloak, his mask was completely white save for the crimson red fox pattern on the mask, the cloak however was pitch black with white flames licking the edges of the cloak and on the spine of the jacked it read "the masked Kitsune" in red kanji, it was then when a chunin walked in with a scar across his face, Umino Iruka. Iuka quickly noticed his class yapping away about how they were going to be the best ninja ever and a particularly bold boy claiming he would be Hokage. Five minutes later Iruka was fed up waiting and activated his _**demon**_ _**head of doom technique**_ which had the immediate effect off scaring the crap out if the students and in some cases this was taken literally, "today is the day of your team placements, and I want you to know I am very proud of you guys, you are the best batch of genin we have had in this academy for a long time." Iruka said which immediately regrated as Kiba and The duck ass avenger straightened up "that is true Iruka-san however you are forgetting to mention the morality rate of this profession and the fact that most in this room shall die in one year" spoke a cold and uncaring voice from the dark corner of the class room almost everybody in the class froze at this statement however Iruka decided it would be wise to completely ignore this completely true statement from the resident creep/power house/smartass/sociopath and continued with " O.K on to the team placements" he called in a shaky voice however it did the trick, brining the kids back to their usual selves. "Now then the Jounin instructors are Kakashi Hatake,Kuranai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Kouri sutanis, the teams this year are as follows, team seven under Kakashi is Sasuke Uchiha, sakura Haruno at which point she got up and screamed something to do with true love conquering all ino-pig and Isabo utake ( the rest of the teams are cannon except for Kouri's team that I can be bothered to mention because they will die before I figure out anything to do with them.) team 12 for the first time ever is a solo genin team is Kitsune."( this is Naruto he hid his name from the roster and replaced it with this)

The room was shocked into silence for a whole five seconds before this happened: " WHY DOES THAT DOBE GET HIS OWN TEAM IT SHOULD BE SASUKE-KUN WHO GETS TO MAKE HISTORY AND SHOW HIS STRENGTH" screeched the resident banshee, it was then that the Jonin instructors entered including Kakashi who seemed to be muttering something about black mail, porn and stupid Hokage's.

( 15 minutes later )

Teams 8 through to 11 with the exception of team 9 ( commonly called team Gai) had already departed Kakashi decided to finally speak "first impressions, I hate you all and you all are going to fail" Kakashi claimed in a severely bored tone. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes, and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, yet nobody noticed the second spike of chakra in near perfect synchronisation with Kakashi's . This spike was that of Naruto (he will be called this way by me when other characters aren't talking to him).

( On the roof after introductions )

Sasuke had just finished his intro, basically saying that he was the best (a.k.a had a superiority complex) needed to kill his brother( a.k.a fucked up family) and every one should be grateful to help him.( again this guy is majorly fucked up in the head.) When they heard a slow clap from seemingly the air around them, until Kakashi noticed a faint outline in the shadows directly over Sasuke's left shoulder, and froze when the outline began to speak, while slowly coming into view. "Hello Kakashi the Hokage wanted me to do the intros as well ,l so here I am, my name for all intents and purpose is Kitsune, and until you have gained more trust in me is all you need to know, apart from your presence rating, which is tolerable, which like everybody else until proven otherwise is the starting rate, which is better than The Three Stooges over here. At this, the three team members heads shot up and yelled. All three of them yelled, sadly the banshee always drowned them out, as well as everything else in a one mile radius. "WHO ARE YOU TO CALL US STOGES? -YOU BAKA!" it was then that she realised she was alone, exept for her third teammate whom promptly asked for a date, only to get his ear drums blown apart.

( Hidden underground base 001 )

"_God I feel sorry for whoever has to deal with her mother at work"_ thought Naruto.

( Mean while at the Hokage's office )

The Hokage sneezed causing a certain birth certificate to get mucus on it, and need to be aired on the desk

( Hidden underground base 001 )

Naruto took off his mask and started to wander around his first base, he was sure that this was one of the larger hidden bases around Konoha, that had been used by the snake-teme due to the mangled corpse he found, in what seemed to be the laboratory. Naruto reached the armoury, which in his opinion was more extensive than the actual official armoury, ( if it even existed). There was literally hundreds of different weapons and variations of some, and Naruto mastered them all due to liberal use of shadow clones and several dozen scrolls found in the library. Naruto was about to begin meditating when the bell that signified that the Hokage needed him, went off. Naruto quickly set up his clones practising their elemental affinities ( wind, fire, water and earth) and chakra control. Naruto then shunshined (body-flicker) to the Hokage's office using the hellfire variant.

( At the Hokage's office )

Sarutobi Hiruzen A.K.A the Professor A.K.A the Sandaime Hokage, looked up to see a swirl of pitch black and crimson flames appear, (the hellfire body-flicker), and Naruto appeared and immediately sat down ". Now Naruto I would like t….." , the ageing kage cut himself off when he noticed what the boy on the other side of the desk was holding, namely his birth certificate, with his name on it, his REAL name. Namely Naruto Namikaze (my transition of this is fishcake/maelstrom of the wind wave). "What is this" Naruto said, in a disturbingly calm and quiet voice, holding up the birth certificate. While this was going on, Sarutobi slowly sunk down into his seat, farther and further, with each passing second. After about five minutes of this, the old man final worked up enough courage to speak " . "Well Naruto I don't know what to tell you, but here I go", he slowly reached out and grabbed hold of the card and spoke ."Well Naruto I don't know how to tell you but **Hokage style: I'm outa here"** and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a very puzzled and angry masked ninja alone in his office.

As Naruto was sitting there he decided to get the old man back for not telling him what he wanted to know . So he thought and thought, and it came to him, it was positively evil. _"The old man would not get the best of me." _

( Next day hidden base 001 )

Naruto was sitting on the side of his bed thinking, thinking about what he was to do when he had not been given a sense, so what was a student to do without a teacher he wanted to go to the Hokage due to what happened last night so Naruto was thinking about the option of the so called devil, the so call demon to end all demons for help in exchange for various things. Naruto had learned of his burden when he studied seals he had come across a strange word "jinchuriki" he had also learned that the biju could not be killed so that meant that the Yondaime had not actually killed the beast he had only sealed it sealed it into the only thing that could withstand the sealing of a nine tailed demon. Naruto decided that he could leave the fact that he was sensei-less alone for now and decided to increase his gravity and resistance seals up to 5 and 7 respectively he also decided to put his chakra weights on and set them to 40kg on his arms and 30kg in his legs. However Naruto did not feel a thing he just did his stretches without hindrance from his weights so he did the only logical thing, increase the weight so he increased each weight bye five and it still made no difference so he tried again still to no avail Naruto went at this in till he had 75kg on his arms and 70kg on his legs.

Naruto then seeing nothing to do set out on an early morning run around Konoha. Naruto had just finished his first lap when he saw them, it started with the orange leg warmers and then the hair, oh god the hair, it was in a straight bowl cut. One was like a mini version of the other, the last thing was probably the most scary thing, was the forest green spandex suit and the constant shouting about youthfulness. Naruto had no idea what he was getting into, but they were obviously teacher and student so he decided it would be better to run with someone than alone. Naruto increased his speed till he caught up with Tweedle De and Tweedle Dumb and this is what happened: "Lee" shouted the older one to the now identified Lee "I shall run 100 laps around Konoha if I can't do that I will do 1 thousand push ups, sit ups and 2 thousand high kicks!" "Gai sensei that is the most youthful thing I have ever heard and I shall join you in your most youthful pursuit!" They continued this banter until Naruto appeared behind Gai startling the man "who may I ask are you" called Lee with tears in his eyes at seeing someone so youthful, that they were able to sneak up on his mentor and teacher "who I am does not matter but who are you two and why are you shouting things about youth". At this Gai appeared at Naruto's side and questioned "I heard someone say "YOUTH", what is most youthful, is that it has been compared to the most amazing powerful thing in the world YOUTH!" Naruto sweat dropped at this" I thought the will of fire was the most powerful thing for a Ninja to have, not youthfulness" deadpanned Naruto "Gai sensei I believe that he is challenging our beliefs with that of the third Hokage's what should we do Gai sensei" "Lee, I believe that we should have a most youthful race with our masked fellow here." the effects were instantaneous, Naruto shot off at ungodly speeds trying to get away from the spandex wearing weirdos not two seconds later Gai joined up with Naruto calling out to him "YOSH KITSUNE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY I SHALL RACE YOU TO THE Hokage MONUMENT!" Naruto shivered mentally realising that if he lost this race his clothing style was forfeit so dropping his resistance seals Naruto shout off kicking up dust as he ran but still that was not enough his spandex wearing opponent was steadily gaining the lead from him and Naruto would have none of that "_I have to do something to stop him from winning"_ Naruto mentally screamed it was then by some unseen force a man pushing a trolley of cooking utensils tripped sending the utensils flying into Narutos grasp. Naruto then knew what he must do and started throwing the utensils at Gai who immediately tripped and fell. This went on for around about five minutes until the Hokage monument was in sight but that wasn't what surprised Naruto most, it was that the white haired sensei of team 7 was up their reading his book standing next to a finish line. Naruto was still running with a look of awe when he stopped with a smile on his face the man was standing within his maximum distance for kawarimi (body switch I think) no jutsu, so without further thought Naruto quickly ran through the three hand seals needed for the jutsu and with a call of "I'm sorry Kakashi but I refuse to wear one of those abominations of clothing styles but if it helps you went up from tolerably to kind!" to Kakashi's credit he looked up with a wide eye and tried to resist, key word tried after that it was over quickly Naruto switched spots with Kakashi and ran through the line and without looking behind to see his competitor he just shunshined home to his bas to curl in a ball in the corner and think about what Kakashi had just saved him from.

( In another universe )

Kami was sitting down on a coach panting along with some other gods namely: Inari, Susanoo, Destiny, Yami and the Shinigami all of whom were sweeting and panting doing all they could to save their future champion from looking like a Halloween costume gone wrong.

**Ok guys that's a wrap no literally I'm hungry how about you Naruto "I'm not bad author-san although I don't like your actual name you should get a new one" (oh yeah well how about you or the readers think of one it's really hard) "that might not be a bad idea and while I'm at it I'll get them to think of ideas for jutsus and bloodlines as well as characters /please note if you do partake in this you will be given all of the rights to the ideas and I will put you in the notes/ so if you have a idea post a review or message me I'm pretty sure Author-san over here will appreciate it" (damn right I will ok now on to the reviews I have gotten from the prologue:**

**CW: ok seriously are you knew to FanFiction or something have you never heard of **_**one man team**_** I will admit the idea is not original and there will be a lot of similar thing in this story to others.**

**Mickayle****: thank you very much I hoped to get the premise out there before I continued to write the story my old story just wasn't going anywhere so I changed it to this I hope you guys like it P.S I have the worst spelling and grammar so don't be too harsh on me.**


	3. Chapter 3 The gift, The offer, The truth

**2 days after the Gai/Lee incident**

Naruto and the whole of Konoha was woken when a girlie scream came from the Hokage tower, Naruto was the only one aside from the screamer themself who knew what had happened

** Flashback no jutsu**

The Hokage had just made his grand escape away from Naruto and the ANBU had left him alone in search for their leader. While Naruto this was happening Naruto came up with a way to get the Hokage back and become stronger at the same time. Phase 1: place a seal on the all of the Hokage's Icha Icha paradise gold edition books to turn them from het into Yoai. Phase 2: after doing this with Narutos almost unlimited sealing knowledge Naruto cracked the seal guarding the forbidden scroll and took the forbidden scroll. Phase 3: Naruto then pulled out a small sealing scroll and realised the contents ; 1 extremely large sealing scroll (empty(think the same size as he forbidden scroll)) 1 pot of ink (full) 1 sealing brush Quickly Naruto went to work and in seconds had finished the seal on the large empty scroll and one on the forbidden scroll, **fuin style: page copy** Naruto called activating the two seals copying the forbidden scroll onto the blank scroll after the sealing was complete Naruto cleaned up and left, repairing the seal guarding the forbidden scroll along the way.

**Flashback no jutsu: Kai**

What was happening now was the end results of phase 1. Not long later Naruto was called to the Hokage tower but before he went to the Hokage tower, Naruto decided to set some clones up in training so Naruto set his usual 500 clones up: 400 doing elemental manipulation 100 to each of Narutos elements: wind his main, earth as his secondary then equal parts Suiton and Katon. Instead of assigning the last hundred to work on jutsu he gets them to study the scroll and learn any valuable and non-potentially self-harming jutsu.

( Hokage tower )

Naruto appeared in his usual swirl of crimson and black flames smiling with his hands in a V shape "OI, Old man what ya call me for?" Naruto asked casually "Naruto I feel as if I need to tell you the truth" the ageing Hokage paused briefly as the ANBU left the room "its about your birth and burden Narut-"tried to say before he was interrupted "I'm going to have to stop you right their old man I have had some time to think about what I saw and why you hid it from me however I was peeved that when I found out my dad was the fourth you left and didn't say a word!" Naruto called out angrily "I have always known about my burden I have studied all ninja arts extensively since I was seven that includes Fuinjutsu" "now Naruto you cant have been that busy training I saw you almost every day back then you always wore that orange jumpsu-" the Hokage explained before being cut off once again by Naruto "I'm going to have to stop you once again old man you see that was my **blood clone** once a night I would gather his memories and experiences however he went away at 7:30pm every nigh so the beating they all affected me not my clone. One more thing before I request my inheritance due to me having no instructor may I be able to use the Hokage jutsu library, the regular ninja library I can't enter there's always a small mob there." Said the slightly depressed boy, the ageing Hokage couldn't help but cringe at what horrors this you boy could have gone through in his short life.

Over the next couple of minutes the old Hokage though about what he could do for his surrogate grandson all he could think of was that he had to be chunin before e could be given his inheritance so he would probably need to test him of his actual skill but first he would inquire into minatos last thought on the Kyuubi attack. "Naruto" questioned the old Hokage "I cant give you access to the Hokage library but if you make chunin I can give you access to your clan library and property, so I will get a few people to test you in various areas, but first have you made contact with the Kyuubi if not I would like you to do it tonight" **"oh no Naruto's coming to visit, will he hate me?"**__ call the voice in Narutos head "wait what was that!" called Naruto clearly alarmed at the voice in his head "what is it Naruto?" asked Sarutobi "it's nothing jiji" Naruto replied dejectedly not really paying attention " well I guess ill see you in two days' time at the privet Hokage training ground." Sighed Naruto he really didn't want to visit the demon that had caused him great pain and suffering. Naruto then shunshined back to his base/house (thing maybe a lab? I dot know help me out guys)

( hidden base 001 )

Naruto was still pondering what to do about the damnable fox that lived inside of him, what if the fox was not acting on its own will maybe it had been attacked first what should he do? After a days worth of pondering with no food or drink Naruto fell unconscious and was pulled into his mindscape.

( Kyuubi cell mindscape (after Naruto left the Hokage) )

The Kyuubi was thinking about her pending guest she wanted to help him but she didn't know how to do it so she though, and pondered, and thought some more it wasn't until she noticed Naruto getting drowsy from mimicking her actions she realised a idea of what she could do. She believed the best way to get to learn about someone is to live their life through your own eyes via memory

( entrance to mindscape Naruto has just arrived )

Naruto woke up in a place he could only call a sewer. Looking around What Naruto originally thought of as water was actually a deep blue chakra. Naruto had been wandering around for quite some time when he heard a low whimpering sound it was almost like something was…. Crying, with that in mind he sped off at top speed (with his weights on) determined to find and help the one who was doing all the crying. Before long Naruto arrived at a small cage with a tag that had the kanji for seal on it slapped on the front, the next thing Naruto noticed was the woman crying in the corner of the room. Without a second though Naruto walked up to the crying figure placed a hand on its back and asked "are you alright?" the crying girl looked up to Naruto and hugged her **"I'm so sorry Naruto *sob* is there *sob* anything I can *sob* do for you *sob* to show you that I am *sob* sorry for what I have *sob* caused"** whimpered out the woman Naruto was taken aback this woman had done something to him, but she couldn't have 1:he had never seen her before and 2 she was quite clearly repentant "listen lady I don't know who you are or why you are upset but if you want to help me you've gotta tell me who you are and what you wanna do." Naruto mumbled only loud enough for the girl to hear.

"**Naruto I don't know how you are going to take this but hear me out first, my name is Natsumi of the Kitsune clan and queen of all demons better known as, the Kyuubi no yoko"** Naruto cringed at the name but his resolve to find out why she was crying held steady** "Naruto I just want to know I never meant to attack Konoha, I was placed under a incredibly strong genjutsu by madara Uchiha, also Naruto I want to know what you want to do with your future depending on your answer I will give you a gift" **Natsumi spoke. Naruto was taken aback by the personality of the demon in his stomach but what surprised him even more, was the fact she was offering him a gift that depended on what he wanted"Natsumi as much as I would like to answer your question I don't know what I want to do with my future, nothing as of yet has called out to me so to speak" Naruto said in a convicted tone **"hmm Naruto depending on your future I may have a offer for you, if you will take it the first offer is forced onto all biju. So you must take it that offer is a kekkai genkai the reason it is forced onto all biju is that it is automatically given to the jinchuriki at a certain age, the age corresponds with the amount of power or 'tails' the biju or demon sealed is like the Shukaku always gives its jinchuriki power over sand, the Nibi gives an immunity to fire attacks. Now Naruto I want you to think long and hard on this what kekkai genkai do you want?" quired Natsumi **Naruto was mean while doing his best impression of kangaroo in the head lights (I'm aussie) "wait a minute are you telling me that you can give people a kekkai genkai that they want, I mean ANY kekkai genkai at all!" yelled Naruto in exasperation **"that's right kit but since you are a special case due to your Uzumaki kekkai genkai I can give you two kekkai genkai, if you didn't know you Uzumaki kekkai genkai is your rapid healing not me is called 'body buffer' and what you have is the beginning stage out of three, so kit what would you like?" **came the curious voice of Natsumi _"well Naruto you know that imagination is your only limit and your imagination seems to not have a limit at all so what will it be I have a few that would be great for you but what will __YOU__ choose?" Natsumi thought_ while this was happening Naruto was in deep thought _"ok,ok ok…. First off I want something versatile, maybe ill have it as a tribute to Natsumi so something to do with nine tails, and like each tail does something different and it gets better when it needs to so something like 'the ninth path' or maybe 'nine Kitsune paths' yeah that sounds good and maybe ill get Natsumi to choose the last one maybe something to do with seals yeah I'd like to lead seals, seals are awesome…. Hey you know what else is awesome ICHIRAKUS RAMEN that stuff's the best nt only is it part of my.. or should i say was a part of my mask it's a part of me!"_

Naruto was brought out of his ramblings about the most delectable, juicy tasty warmi….. uhh I mean Naruto was brought out of his ramblings by Natsumi calling to Naruto **"Naruto have you decided on what you want yet?"** asked Natsumi "oh sorry natsu-chan I was rambling about ramen but yeah I have, the first kekkai genkai I would like is called the 'ninth path of the kitsunes' basically I have 9 tails and each tail does something different but I have to change through them I can only use 2 at a time, you can decide the rest. The second one I would like for you to decided Natsu-chan but I want it to do with seals if that's alright?"

"**that's fine kit ok I have a idea of what you want. but as to my new offer I have would you lie for me to be our sensei, you are the only person I have ever met that has seen me for ME, so in return I would like to train you..." **"but" **"yes kit but… I cant train you in here so the only way that I know of to get me out is for us to become mates…." **came the saddened voice of Natsumi "ok Natsumi-chan that sounds great but what is a mate?" Naruto replied happily he was helping someone, and someone wanted to help him he was so happy **"kit in demon terms you would be my husband"**


End file.
